<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For better, for worse by Accal1a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565119">For better, for worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a'>Accal1a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cut &amp; Run - Madeleine Urban &amp; Abigail Roux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane celebrate their seventh anniversary...or try to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Garrett/Ty Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For better, for worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty opened his eyes with a smile on his face, looking forward to the day immensely. He'd been working on something secretly for Zane and he couldn't wait to show it to him. The makeshift area of the garage he'd turned into a metalworking station was one that he enjoyed working at, and the metal that was meant to encapsulate their seventh anniversary was easy to work with. He had carved the date of their wedding into a disk, as well as today's date, shaping it so that it could be hung on the wall, with individual links forming the string to hang. He'd even fashioned a nail in the same material.</p><p>When he found Zane in their sitting room, his mouth fell open. He was sitting on the couch with what could only be described as a British policeman's outfit on. He stared for several more moments before Zane spoke, trying to make his brain fathom what the hell was happening.</p><p>"Get it? Copper?"</p><p>"I want a divorce." Ty cried, walking out of the room. </p><p>"Oh, Doll!"</p><p>"NO PUNS ON OUR ANNIVERSARY ZANE. THERE IS <em>ONE RULE</em>!" Ty called back.</p><p>"But this was…" Zane said, trying and failing to keep his laughter under control and finish the sentence. This was the best costume he'd ever worn, and he was still giggling when he entered the bedroom again.</p><p>"Nope." Ty said, looking up at Zane again. He paused. "And I'm throwing your present in the trash."</p><p>Zane gave Ty the best approximation of puppy dog eyes that he could, and tapped his fingers on his waist. "These are Velcro."</p><p>He knew he had Ty when his eyes turned to fire when he thought of just what he could do with Zane and his easily tearable clothes. Zane would be lying if he hadn't thought it would end up right here, with them sweaty and naked and so in love he thought his heart might burst.</p><p>"Happy anniversary Beaumont."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and visit the <a href="https://discord.gg/vvy6c76">Cut &amp; Run Discord Server</a> and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!</p><p>Come and join <strong>The Fandom Playhouse</strong>. You don't have to be mad to <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">join</a>, but it does help...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>